


Undeserving

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [44]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Making Up, Misunderstanding, Multi, Pining, Punishment, Reconciliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Mick knows that Leonard and Sara will dump him soon. He knows it.





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



They looked so great together. So intimate, so good. He watched them from afar, sometimes, his Len and their Sara, when it was just the two of them and they‘d touch affectionately, sometimes she‘d even give him a kiss on the cheek, which he would pretend to hate, but Mick knew that he loved it. He loved all those little things that Sara gave him that Mick couldn‘t give him. Affection, and ear to listen to him, a future. Kids. Len always pretended that he was the toughest guy to ever tough, but Mick knew that he wanted a family one day, and screaming, snotty offspring of his own. Difficult to have that when tying yourself down with a crazy pyro, who was also a man to boot. Sara would be able to give him that, and so much more.

And Sara.. well, Sara wanted Len. Mick was pretty sure she only tolerated him because Len had said they‘d only come as a pack. Why Len hadn‘t just dumped Mick and went with her was beyond him.

Really, he didn‘t deserve them. He could see them getting better, Len softening up for the first time ever since his asshole sperm donor had beaten all softness out of him, and he could see Sara learning how to feel human again, and he could see both of them slowly easing their way into accepting emotions again.

And then, there was him. Mick, the pyro. The aggressive one. The dumb one. He could feel himself harden up the more they mellowed out, and the call of the fire to him was getting stronger and stronger. He wanted to set the world on fire, and maybe he‘d just burn them with it, just so he didn‘t have to see them be disgustingly cute together anymore, with him on the outside.

Sure, they both smiled whenever they saw him, and would give him kisses and hugs, but he knew it was fake. Maybe they‘d just wait until they were in Central City next time to dump him. In fact, he was convinced that they would, and then leave him there with nothing but his shattered heart and the desire to set the house aflame and watch as it spread and slowly consumed the house, the street, the city, the entire continent.

Only that after they‘d been in Central the next time, they still hadn‘t dumped him.

Maybe they were too cowardly to do so. Thought he‘d flip out on them or shit. So maybe he needed to help them along and piss them off enough to do so.

Pissing them off was easy. It was two steps, and they worked every time.

One, get drunk off his ass.

Two, set fire to something that shouldn‘t be on fire.

So the next night found him sitting in front of the stove, watching it burn merrily while he finished off the last of the good stuff that Idiot Hunter still had had sitting around.

Of course, it didn‘t find long for the lovebirds to find him, and Sara was already lecturing him while she dragged him out of the room, but Snart just looked at him disapprovingly and iced the fire in one go with his stupid, stupid cold gun. Mick hated it.

„How much have you had to drink?“ was the first question he registered out of the litany of whatever that Blondie was tossing his way, and he just shrugged in response. He‘d had quite a few beers, and then some of the hidden stash in Blondie‘s undies, and then the rest of Hunter‘s best. So not too much, really. Just enough to get some buzz going.

„Too much is what he‘s had“, Len cut in, taking away the empty bottle that Mick somehow still held in his hand. „What were you thinking?“

Normally, Mick would just grunt here or give some uncaring answer or the other, but maybe he‘d had quite a lot to drink after all, since he ended up doing neither.

„Thought that‘d make it easier for you to break up with me“, he told them and looked around, wishing he‘d had more beer at hand. „Wanted to make it easier for you.“

„And pray tell, why would we break up with you?“ Sara countered, glaring at him while Len stood off to the side, flabbergasted. This time, Mick could only shrug. Thinking was hard through some good gulps of that strong shit from the captain‘s cabin. „‘m just useless ballast for you anyway, might as well get rid of me. Jus‘ waiting for you to go through with it.“

There was a long silence in the room, and Mick wondered if maybe they‘d dump him now already to be done with it, but then he found himself hauled across the room and tossed onto the bed by four strong hands.

„You idiot.“

He had no idea what was going on, but his pants were being pulled off him, which was uncool. He didn‘t want to be without pants when he had to go find a different place to sleep. At least his underwear was still on, though.

And then the first hand was coming down on his ass – Len‘s, he knew – and only moments later a smaller, more slender hand followed.

„You idiot“, Sara repeated Len‘s earlier words. „How would you think we would leave you?“ How couldn‘t he think it, actually, with how much they were all over one another, making heart eyes and kissy faces at one another while ignoring Mick completely. „If anything, we were thinking you were getting to leave us with how you‘ve been separating yourself from us, always staying away and going somewhere on your own, barely even coming back at night for cuddles.“ The statement was accentuated with a few harsh spanks from Sara, but Mick just scowled.

„Y‘still spend all your time sucking face, don‘t feel very missed there.“

„And pray tell, how would I give you your appropriate amount of kisses if you basically run away the moment I lay eyes on you?“ Len asked, giving him even harsher slaps than Sara had. And somehow, in this, Len sounded so much more hurt, while Sara merely appeared to be mildly put out.

„You‘re happy with her, don‘t see where I‘m needed there“, he grumbled and tried to strain against their hands a little. It was fruitless though, of course they easily held him down as they went on with spanking him.

„Mick.“ Len didn‘t even say anything else, just that one word, and yet he sounded so choked up as if he‘d start crying at any moment. Mick had no idea why.

„Snart.“ he gave back, earning himself a huff and another half-hearted slap before Len stepped back and went to stand by the window, peering out with his back turned to them, but Mick could see his shoulders shaking slightly. Weirdo.

„You really have a talent for fucking things up, don‘t you?“ Sara huffed and continued to spank him as mercilessly as before, even as Mick lay there and confusedly watched his crying husband‘s back. „Why can you not just learn to talk? Even if it‘s only to say that you don‘t understand and need an explanation. Don‘t just… walk around and assume things, you ass.“ Mick frowned, unsure what she was talking about, and a little bit preoccupied by what he was seeing and the pain forming in his ass.

„Just tell me what you want then!“ he hissed, trying to twist away again. They knew he didn‘t like these mindgames and couldn‘t do well with words so they should just go ahead and talk to him and say what they wanted. Upon hearing that, Len swivelled around again, glaring at Mick out of red-rimmed eyes, with a few tears still shimmering in his eyes and a single one still dripping down his cheek.

„We want you, Mick!“ he yelled, the unexpected raising of his voice even making Sara flinch for a moment. „We want you to be part of the relationship you belong to, and I want you to know that of course I need you, you‘re… Mick, for fuck‘s sake, we‘ve been married for thirty years! I‘m not just… you‘re _it_ for me, don‘t you know that by now? You‘re the one, and I could never break up with you. Everything else is great, and I am growing to love Sara, and what we have with her is new and exciting still and there might be more disgusting, sappy butterflies, but Mick… Mick… Mick.“ He‘d come closer again and crouched down, his own face level with Mick‘s, and there was so much desparation in his face and his voice that Mick just _had to_ reach out and grab his stupidly handsome face and pull it into a deep kiss.

„You‘re it for me too, Lenny. Wouldn‘t make a fuss about thinking I‘ll be dumped otherwise.“

„You won‘t be dumped, idiot.“ Len was wearing a tiny smile again, that damned hopeful one that he wore when they were starting to make up again after a fight, and Mick really hoped that this was what this was growing to be, as well.

„Should I give you two a moment?“ Somehow he hadn‘t even noticed that Sara had stopped spanking him, and he would have to admit to forgetting about her presence for a moment or two there, but now they both looked up to her in unison.

„No.“

Instead, Len gently guided her to lie down on the bed as well and then climbed over onto the other side of Mick, shoes and gun and all. „No, I think we can finally get some proper trio cuddles in instead now that we‘ve sorted this out. … Right?“ Mick responded by reaching over and taking the cold gun out of its holster, carelessly tossing it onto the nightstand.

„Mh, you spanked me so now you gotta give me aftercare.“

„All the aftercare, Rory“, Sara grinned and proceeded to wrap herself around him like a koala. „Also… sorry not sorry for spanking you.“

Behind him, Len cackled and then wrapped himself around Mick just like Sara had. So there he was, his pants still hanging around his knees, lying on top of the covers with an assassin and his husband of thirty years clinging to him, and his ass was smarting from their ministrations, but they wanted him here, and really, there was no place he‘d rather be in. He was right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> //I feel like these three are exactly the kind of people who would end up cuddling fully clothed with shoes still on on top of the covers after emotionally exhausting themselves, and it's kinda a cute image?


End file.
